his dreams come true
by ULRICH619
Summary: ulrich admits he loves aelita! Don't like this pair then don't read! lemon and some drug use in later chapters also a new love emerges. warning! bi,straight relationship.ONCE AGAIN! DON'T LIKE IT... THEN DON'T READ IT! R&R :) chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

His Dreams Come True! Chapter One

One day ulrich was sitting in his room trying to decide what to do with his time to himself self since

odd was out on the town for the day. He was pondering if he could call aelita? His heart skipped a

beat... He was madly in love with her and he kept it so hidden from everyone. every time he saw

her it was like he was floating on air. he pulled out a newport and popped in his awesome as fuck cd

from greenday(great album) he put on cigarettes and valentines. and let the song play through. He

thought back to how yumi was with william and jeremie left aelita at the dance with a new girl. He

said to himself fuck it this is my chance to tell her how i feel. He turned off his stereo and off

he went. He went to the court yard and called her and told her to meet him by the vending

machines. When she got there he greeted her with the hug they always gave and that's when it

started... hey aelita he said to her not noticing his face turning red. hey ulrich happy to see me

are we? she asked. no why? he asked. cause u look like a bing cherry. she said giggling. oh so

what are you up to today? he asked trying to drain the color out of his face. nothing much wanna

hang out ? she asked him giving him a smile that made him blush inside. sure he said. lets go.

after a movie, mall and a diner they arive back at the dorms

aelitas pov

Wow i had so much fun today ulrich we have got to do this again. she said hugging him good

night. well i gotta get some sleep test tomorrow. she said as she turned to leave. she started

walking when she heard a sound coming from behind her heading towards the boys dorm. it

was ulrich. he was cursing at himself she hid behind a corner and listened as he hit a wall with

his fist and slid to his knees. Why can't i just tell her how i feel? ulrich said tears streaming down

his face. he got up and lit a newport and walked into his room. Oh my god. aelita thought to

herself. he feels the same way i do. but i don't have the guts to tell him how i feel either. What do i

do? she asked herself.

ulrichs pov

Im such a coward. ulrich said to himself over and over again until he heard a knock on the door.

who is it? he asked. its aelita can i come in? she asked. sure princess. he opened the door and

let her in. wheres odd? she asked sitting on ulrichs bed. i really don't know i think he is out with a

girl for the night. ulrich answered. ulrich can a get one? aelita asked pointing at his newport pack.

you smoke? he asked puzzled. she took one lit it and looked ulrich in the face standing not 2 feet

infront of him. are u going to tell me what u want to tell me or am i going to make the first move?

she asked exhaling the smoke. what are u talking about? he asked playing dumb. she put the

cigarette in the ashtray and put her hand on his cheek and made her lips meet his. ulrich had

dreamed of this moment for so long and kissed her back instantly. they stayed that way for what

seemed like an eternity but was really like 5 mins. aelita you have no idea how long ive wanted

to do that. he said trying to keep his composure. i know i have wanted to do that for a long time

myself. she said with a blush. aelita i love you so much i wanted to tell you for so long I've just

been so afraid that you didn't feel the same way. he said hugging her tightly. i love you to ulrich

but it was just so hard to tell u liked me in that way. she said hugging back. after about 20 mins

of more kisses and sweet nothing confessions they finally came to the realization of what time

it was." oh shit its 1 am we have class and i can't go back out there and campus p.d are assholes

about being out this time in the am. what am i going to do? fuck!" aelita said pacing." baby chill,

just sleep here". ulrich said lighting another smoke. "Are u sure?" aelita said blushing like crazy.

sure odd won't be back tonight any way so u can take his bed. he said ashing his smoke and

going into his closet getting a t shirt for her to wear to bed. here this shirt means alot and i want

u to have. he said hand her the shirt. ulrich r u sure? she said looking at it. it was a Rammstein

2010 tour t shirt. umm could you turn around? he did as he was told as she changed into the

shirt. she wore that and her pink panties and bra. ok u can turn around now. ulrich took one look

at aelita and his face burned red. aelita giggled with the facial complement at the way she looked.

and at that moment odd walked in. well this is a surprise... not. odd laughed. u finally told her

man. odd said patting his friend on the back. something like that ulrich blushed and looked away

as he headed for his bed. so where is your girl sleeping i wonder? odd grinned. well she was

going to sleep in your bed. no that ok ill sleep with you she can sleep in my bed odd jumped on

ulrich and tried to play kiss him. oh ulrich. odd said as he laughed. get off me ya fag. ulrich said

went to his room and bided them good night. umm aelita u can uhhhhh. ulrich said

as his face grew redder. for fucks sake will u tell her she can sleep with you already. odd

screamed through the wall. thanks dick. ulrich screamed back. so umm yeah, would you? aleita

turned beet red. yes i would, u dont know how long ive wanted to. Awww ain't that cute. from the

other side of the wall. odd fuck off man jesus. ulrich said annoyed. aelita climbed into ulrichs bed

next to him and layed her head on his shoulder. ulrich i have a question for you. aelita asked.

what is it my angel? ulrich asked. aelita loved that pet name. do you really want me to be your girl

and do you really love me? That's two questions babe but the answer to both is yes more than

anything. ulrich said before kissing her sweetly. awww that's so sweet. odd said through the wall.

odd i will fucking kill you aelita screamed. atta girl. ulrich said before kissing her again. now my

angel i have a question for you. actually the two u asked me but i have one more. ulrich said

looking into her lovely green eyes. well your answer for the first two but what's the third one. she

asked giggling. when did u know how u felt about me? he asked with passion in his eyes. to be

honest ulrich i always loved you from the moment i met you i knew u were the one i wanted to

be with your funny handsome good loo... she was cut off by a passionate kiss from ulrich which

seemed to last a life time. and when it ended they started to drift off to sleep. awww bout fucking

time he did something. jesus i thought I'd have to do it for him. odd said chuckling... odd shut the

fuck up! they said in unison..

HEY GUYS ITS ULRICH619 BACK AGAIN

I KNOW BLAH BLAH NEVER HAPPEN COUPLE THIS

I DONT LIKE THIS PAIRING THAT

WELL I DO!

ULRICH AND AELITA 4 EVER

READ AND REVIEW

THANKS XD

IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKK


	2. Chapter 2

HIS DREAMS COME TRUE CHAP. 2

The next morning all aelita could think about was what had happened last night. Just thinking about it made her blush. The same could be said about ulrich. all that morning he just day dreamed about aelita and spaced after his final was done. After the bell rang ulrich text aelita to meet him in the court yard. When she arrived the started talking about how they had longed for this to happen. (AN;this story is taking place in college years).So aelita what would you like today since finals are over? well we could just hang out back at the dorm if you want? aleita asked. ok lets go ulrich said picking her up bridal style. aelita blushed the cutest shade of red when he did this, she always hoped he would do this someday.

LATER THAT DAY...

sitting in his room aelita and ulrich were smoking and having a shot of jagermeister when odd came in. hey dude you commin to the finals party? odd asked. ulrich looked at aelita and asked her if she wanted to go. aleita said "yeah sounds fun" ok i'll come get you guys when im about to leave. odd said closeing the door.

AT THE PARTY...

well this is kinda lame ulrich said putting his beer down on the table. oh come on it not that bad. just then jeremie and his girlfriend walked into the room. jeremie was trashed drunk and his girfriend was stumbleing out the door.. "well look what we have here" jeremie said walkin over to aelita and grabbing her. hey baby how bout a kiss.. jeremie said while trying to kiss her. then jeremie felt a tap on his shoulder followed by the words. THATS MY GIRL ASSHOLE! SMACK!ulrich punched jeremie in his face laying him out cold. ulrich. you stood up for me aelita said nearly in tears. of course aelita i love you and i will fight for you. He pulled her close and said come on lets get outta here.

BACK AT ULRICHS DORM ROOM...

Never thought i'd see jeremie get knocked the fuck out but damn ulrich he was asleep with one punch. odd said lighting a smoke. Yeah well he had it comming aeilta said cuddleing in ulrichs lap. So ulrich when are you going to ask her? odd said looking at ulrich with a grin. Ulrich looked down at the women he loved more than life itself layin in his lap and whispered soon. So now that every guy knows that aelita is yours includeing the sleeping nerd whats next for you two? odd asked. Welp i don't know to be honest with you. i mean i have to get ready to move into my house that my dad left me but other then that i dont know. ulrich said exhaleing his smoke before putting out his last cigarette. aelita got up and said "what is going to happen to us once you move off campus? i dont want to be far away from you." well princess thats what i wanted to ask you. im starting a job that lets me work from home and is going to make enough money to support me and my wife. that is if she wants to be my wife. ulrich said walking over to his dresser pulling out a little black box from the top drawer. Ulrich walked back over to aelita and knelt down on one knee and asked "aelita will you make me the happiest guy in the world tonight and marry me?" aelita was so shocked she didn't answer right away. she had wished for this in her dreams and wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. she started cry and said very lightly "YES" he jumped up and hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. "I love you so much ulrich" aelita said tears streaming down her cheeks." i love you my princess forever and ever." aww thats the most beautiful thing ive ever seen ... odd said trying not to laugh.. you wana end up like jeremie? ulrich asked giving the look of death. woa chill dude just a joke man ...

to be continued...

ULRICH619 ONCE AGAIN

MORE TO COME

REVIEW AND COMMENT

STILL GOT IT


	3. Chapter 3

HIS DREAMS COME TRUE CHAP.3

"So where is this place?" aelita asked as they drove out to the country. just a little further ulrich said pulling into a long driveway. as they pulled up to the

house aelitas eyes got wide. wow she said. this is your house? Our house ulrich said kissing her cheek. how many rooms? she asked. 5 and 3 bath. ulrich said

putting out his cigarette. what are we going to do with all this space? aelita said puzzled. well.. ulrich said looking down the drive as odd pulled up. hey roomie

odd yelled as he got out of his car. oi vay aelita said as she face palmed. "what its a big house besides its only till he gets a place of his own." ulrich said

kissing aelita softly. lets check this place out shall we. aelita was speechless it was huge inside. ok odd your room is at the end of the hall and sweetheart lets

go check out our room. ulrich said grabbing her hand leading her to the master bedroom. king sized bed hot-tub style bath tub stand shower and 72" tv with

black carpet with black and white tile in the bathroom. awesome. aelita uttered. ulrich came up behind her and kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around

her. why dont we take a bath? aelita asked with a sexy look. ulrich stood stunned.. ill take that as a yes. she said as she bit his lower lip. when ulrich finally

came to his sense he said "ill go tell odd to leave for a while". ulrich stumbled out the door. aelita quickly stripped down to her panties and hung her bra on the

bed post making sure ulrich would see it when he came back in. she put a black robe from her bag on and filled the tub. ulrich came back in to find aelitas clothes

on the floor which made him smile from ear to ear and blush rose red. he quickly stripped down to his boxers and turned on the stereo and put on the song

stupid girl by cold (love cold) he walked into the bathroom only to have aelita dancing seductively approaching him. she dropped her robe exposeing her perfect

c cup breasts. she approached ulrich and placed her hands on his head and brought his head down to her breast. ulrich started suckleing her right nipple while

massaging her left making her moan in pleasure. he switched back and forth before slowly kissing his way to her navel. licking little circles around her navel

she shivered with excitment, she ran her fingers through his hair before he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the tub and removed her panties with his

teeth. he removed her last article of clothing and slowly kissing down her thigh till he slowly ran his toungue over her clit makeing her jump nearly falling into

the tub, ulrich caught her and stared deeply into her eyes before she pulled him close into a passionate kiss. when the kiss broke ulrich looked at her and said

"before anything else almost happens lets get into the tub", agreed aelita said panting. ulrich stripped his boxers revealing his swollen man hood, aelita stared

in awe, before asking " baby just how big are you?" ulrich chuckled and said "well if i had to guess 9 1/2 inches give or take" aelita drooled at the statement.

ulrich got into the tub and aelita got next to him and said your turn. she went under and licked his manhood the full length before taking him into her mouth,

she loved the way he tasted bobing slolwy on his dick. ulrich moaned in pleasure iuntil he brought her up and pulled her into a kiss. odd place for our first time

ulrich chuckled gazeing into those beautiful emerald eyes stareing back at him. aelita positioned herself over his manhood before ulrich stopped her and asked

" are you sure you wanna do this?"aelita answered with a kiss and said "i want to be only yours my love" ulrich nodded and she lowered herself onto him. once

he was completely inside her they both screamed in pleasure. "OH MY GOD! ULRICH YES!" aelita screamed as she started to move fluidly bobing on his man

hood. they had both never felt pleasure like this before. neither of them being virgins this was without a doubt the best sex either of them had ever had. ulrich

thrusted to meet aelitas movement only making her cry out in extacy. "aelita i'm gonna cum" ulrich said between pants. aelita kissed him and said "inside me

please ulrich! please cum inside me!" at that ulrich released all of his seed inside of aelitas womb filling her while she screamed with her own orgasm following

his . stareing into each others eyes and after kissing passonately with exchanges of i love you. aelita screamed " OMG THAT WAS THE BEST SEX" resting her

head on his she kissed him sweetly and said "nap time". ulrich chuckled. after getting out and getting dressed ulrich asked aelita if she regreted having him

cum inside her. she looked at him with a smile and said "if im gonna have anyones baby it will be yours ulrich stern" he blushed and smiled. he kissed her softly

and said " i only want to you to have my child, aelita stern." she giggled "aelita stern i like that " she said going downstairs to the kitchen. 'hey ulrich" aelita

asked why is odds car still in the drive way? ulrich went to check on odd but his door was locked. ulrich knocked but no answer. ulrich took the key and

unlocked the door to find odd laying on the floor with a belt around his arm. OH MY GOD ODD! ulrich shouted as he ran to him he yelled for aelita to get the car.

he carried his best friend to the front seat screaming DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME ODD PLEASE DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE! ulrich and aelita drove odd to the

hospital... hoping their friend was gonna make it...

THERE IS A BIT OF ULRICH/AELITA LEMON FOR YA

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

MORE TO COME

WILL ODD LIVE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME

ULRICH619 OUT XD


	4. Chapter 4

HIS DREAMS COME TRUE CHAP. 4 (a.n): to fully grasp the story in this chapter you must listen to the song when it calls for it. when u see this symbol (*) you need the song..:) enjoy

JESUS christ ulrich he isn't breathing aelita began to panic. ulrich pulled the car over and got out and popped the trunk and got a vile and a syringe and told

aelita to lay him down on the back seat. "fuck i hope this works" ulrich said preparing the needle. "don't you fucking die odd" aelita was crying as ulrich stabbed

the needle straight into odds heart and pushed the plunger down. ulrich withdrew the needle and put his head on his best friends chest listening desperately

for a heart beat... but nothing. ulrich started to cry so hard he shook he threw the syringe and screamed. at that very moment odd shot up in the back seat

gasping for air. "what the fuck" odd said over and over as he shook violently in the back seat of ulrichs car. ulrich ran over and grabbed odd and tried to calm

him down. " odd, ODD, its me its ulrich." odd stopped shaking and hugged ulrich tightly and started to cry. "oh my god ulrich, aelita im so sorry i...i...i " you

fucking over dosed you dumb fuck ulrich screamed filled with rage and hurt. you told me you went to rehab and got clean.. "i did' odd said trying to stop crying

..well lets get back to the house and get settled and talk. ulrich said calming down realizing his friend was alive. when they arrived back at the house ulrich

picked odd up out of the car bridal style and carried him into the house. "hey aelita could you wait at the door for me i will be right back" aelita looked at ulrich

puzzled but agreed. ulrich placed odd on the couch and went back to aelita who was waiting out at the front door. ulrich kissed aelita and picked her up bridal

style and carried her through the door. aelitas face burned with the cutest shade of red. "that felt so right" ulrich said as he put her only to be pulled into a

deeply passionate kiss that stole his breath. " i cant wait to do that on out wedding night" aelita said going over to the stereo and putting in her abandon all

ships cd and put the song august on(*). ulrich heard this song and wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her as the song played...once the song w

as done they went into the living room to talk to odd who was still shaking. " well odd why don't you tell me why you did this?" ulrich asked sitting across from

him. odd started to tear up again. " you wouldn't understand ulrich you just wouldn't understand" odd said through his tears. "try us odd" aelita said sitting

next to him. odd looked up tears staining his face. " you really wanna know... both of you". they both nodded in agreement. odd swallowed hard and looked at

ulrich then aelita and took a deep breathe and clenched his fists. " ulrich.. y..you are my best friend and i... i can't do this" odd tried to get up to leave but fell.

he was so weak. "odd are you alright?" aelita asked ulrich picked him up and sat him back on the couch. " aelita come here please" odd asked and whispered

something to aelita that made her go to odd's room and come back with a cd. "this one odd are you sure that's the song?" odd nodded. aelita looked at odd

and handed the cd to ulrich and told him to play track 3. he looked at the cd.. his stomach knotted. DEAD BY APRIL.. TRACK 3...LOOSING YOU(*) " odd are you

sure?" ulrich asked. it will explain everything .odd said. ulrich put in the cd and put it on track 3 and odd started to sing.( seriously picture odd singing !

EPIC...anyway play the song and read along)

_what I have in me, in my mind is you_

_I would die if we were through_

_What I'm feeling now what I'm heading into_ _I am _

_lost in pain without you_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_All the nights I've prayed_ _Must this all be untrue_

_I am not prepared to be strong_

_I just can't believe_ _I am losing you_

_Unprepared to carry on_

_I can't see you walk away_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me_

_I can't be strong life is disconnecting me_

_Now loneliness infecting me_

_Gone are the days_ _You were there protecting me_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

once the song was over odd sat hunched over with his head in his hands tears steadly flowing. ulrich was in total shock aelita was giggling. "what's so funny?"

ulrich asked. "Do you know what he was trying to say now?" aelita asked placing her hands on her hips. ulrich shook his head. aeilta rolled her eyes and sat

next to odd. "odd sweetie look at me" aelita said lifting odds head. he was blushing a rose red and his face was stained with still falling tears. " you love ulrich

dont you?" aelita asked. odd nodded. then why dont you stand up look him in the eyes and tell him. odd stood up and face ulrich who had no color in his face.

"ulrich this is the the hardest most truthful thing i will ever do... ulrich stern i...i love you." odd winced when ulrich moved. ulrich felt dizzy and sat down. ulrich

tried to speak. but couldn't. _is this really happening ulrich thought to himself._odd sat down on the other side of the wrap around. the words still floating around

in his head ...i love you was all he heard. aeilta walked over to ulrich and slapped him. "ulrich look at me" aelita screamed. look if you think that you have to

decide between me and odd you are dead wrong. im not going anywhere my love if love both me and odd then say so but don't keep tormenting this poor guy.

ulrich looked at aelita and started to let his own tears fall. " baby look at me" aeilita said lifting ulrichs chin if you love both of us then nows the time to say so.

ulrich stood up and pulled aelita into a embrace and between cries said i want you to be my wife and have a family with me. aelita looked at ulrich and kissed

him softly. odd saw this and got up to leave. "ODD" ulrich screamed. odd froze and turned expecting the worst. " come here please" ulrich motioned him over.

odd approached and expected to get hit. ulrich ran his fingers through odds golden blonde hair. "but if im going to have a loving family with the love of my life i

want both of my true loves" ulrich said as he pulled odd in for a soft kiss. odd nearly fainted. when the kiss broke ulrich looked at aelita and asked" are you

sure you are ok with this". aelita looked deep into his eyes and said " I love you ulrich stern my husband and father of future children. i will be absolutely 100%

ok with sharing you with odd. but do you love him?" odd looked at ulrich stareing deeply into his eyes. which he loved so much. " i love you both"ulrich said

pulling them into an embrace .odd and aelita high fived. "see odd we both have the man we want" aelita said kissing ulrich. odd had tears running down his

face starting to sob. ulrich lifted odds chin and kissed him "you never have to be afraid of losing me or being alone again odd. i love you." odd let out a cry "i

love you to ulrich" ulrich looked at aelita and kissed her"i love you to my lovely beautiful wife" aelita blushed the cutest pink. ulrich walked over to the kitchen

and looked at his two loves and said to himself... wow my dreams really do come true. "but odd this doesn't make what you did right" ulrich said lighting a

smoke. so what are we gonna do about all of this? odd asked. well i have an idea aelita said raising her hand. "yes baby" ulrich said like a teacher calling on

her. well odd do you have a need to use anymore. aelita asked. odd shook his head. then get get me your syringes and black book.(what users keep

paraphernalia in) ulrich said ashing his smoke into the ashtray .odd ran upstairs to get the stuff ulrich looked at aelita and asked .are you absolutely ok with a

bisexual relationship? "duh" aelita said im bisexual dummy. she winked so keep that in mind if i bring a women for US to have fun with. ulrich almost dropped

his smoke. aelita lit a smoke and said besides i dont care if you like odd in that way as long as you love us equal thats all i ask. aelita said exhaling smoke.

ulrich smiled and nodded. as odd came back and handed everything to ulrich. there thats all of it! odd said. "are you sure?" ulrich asked. "yes good fucking

riddance i have all of the best stuff right here". odd said running his hand down ulrichs chest which sent shivers down ulrichs spine. "good I will get rid of this

shit and we can get you checked out and go to dinner hows that sound?" or aelita chimed in we can order Chinese move odd into our room and you can break

us both in aelita said bending over motioning for odd to do the same. ulrich swallowed hard and squeaked out." option b is good". aelita and odd started

laughing. and said in unison "we thought so".

WELL THATS CHAPTER 4

IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS OR A REQUEST TO DO SO I WILL PICK UP CHAPTER 5 RIGHT HERE

THANKS FOR READING

FLAMES NOT WELCOME

ALWAYS

ULRICH619


	5. Chapter 5

His dreams come true chapter 5

Once again look out for (*) symbol for songs. Enjoy chapter 5.

Ulrich's pov

I woke up in bed with odd to my left and aelita on my right. I laid there for a minute and thought to myself wow is this really happening. I kissed them both on

the forehead and went down to the kitchen. I got myself a glass down out of the cupboard and filled it with a couple of ice cubes. In the freezer there was a

very familiar green bottle. I poured about 3 shots in the glass and put the bottle back in the freezer. I picked up the glass and went down to the basement

where the movers had set up my weight gear. I downed the jager in the glass and walked over to the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. I put my black

gloves on and started to hit the bag making loud bangs with every punch. After about 15 minutes of that I went over to my weight set and put 110lbs on the

curl bar and did my usual 50 reps. Once I was done that I heard a very odd noise coming from the other end of the house? It sounded like banging. I wiped

myself off and proceeded to find out what this sound was. As I walked into the living room I heard music playing. "it's got to be a stereo" I said to myself

walking through the house towards the source of the sound. I walked over to the door where we had set up a studio for odd with drums, amps, and all of his

guitars. When I opened the door what I saw shocked me. (*) it was aelita and odd playing a song by dead by april. The song was called carry me. Aelita was

playing the drums in nothing but her bra and panties and odd had on his purple sweats and his favorite headless flying v guitar. Then odd started to sing. (

song time.. this is a good one )

_**I am still alone, turning to stone,**_

_**Where did you go, what did you find?**_

_**Where did all this come to an end?**_

_**Carry me, embrace me,**_

_**What I win or lose,**_

_**This is not true**_

_**Carry me**_

_**Do you see me, do you see me?**_

_**As I see you, so many tears in me have fallen**_

_**so many steps, I have been crawling**_

_**Carry me, embrace me,**_

_**What I win or lose,**_

_**This is not true**_

_**I am falling, falling**_

_**I am crawling, crawling**_

_**I am falling, falling**_

_**(I am falling)**_

_**I am crawling, crawling**_

_**(I've had enough of this, I am falling and I can't hear the truth,**_

_**I'm in distrust, you are in my dreams and I just can't hear the truth)**_

_**Carry me, embrace me,**_

_**What I win or lose,**_

_**This is not true**_

_**I am falling, falling**_

_**(I am falling, and I can't hear the truth)**_

_**I am crawling, crawling**_

_**(I'm in distrust, you are in my dreams and I just can't hear the truth)**_

_**I am falling, falling**_

_**I am falling**_

While they played I sat in amazement. Aelita played like a pro and odd still to this day amazes me with his guitar playing. After they stopped I started clapping.

They both jumped when they heard me. "That kicked as, you guys can really play. Aelita I never knew you knew how to play the drums?" I said chuckling. Aelita

turned cherry red and giggled, odd however didn't look at me. He was wiping his eyes. I walked over to him and spun him around to see he had tears in his

eyes. I looked into his eyes and said" odd why are you crying?" He looked at me with those sapphire eyes and embraced me. He whispers "that song always

makes me think of you, when you and aelita got together I first heard it, and it's been my song to you ever since" I stood dumbfounded at that statement. I

looked at aelita who made a heart shape with her hands at me. I made one back and she giggled. "So what should we play next?" Aelita said messing around

on the drums. Odd chuckled and said "I have an idea for one if Ulrich will sing it in his first language." I shrugged at odd to tell him I don't care. Odd winked at

aelita and said" ok Ulrich we will play a song from your favorite band. RAMMSTEIN!". (*) I asked odd which song and he told me "ich tu dir weh". I laughed as

aelita started to play the drums just before odd came in with the hard guitar riffs. I thought what the hell as I started to sing my favorite song. (a/n I'm not

putting English lyrics)

_**Nur für mich bist du am Leben**_

_**Ich steck dir Orden ins Gesicht**_

_**Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben**_

_**Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht**_

_**Du blutest für mein Seelenheil**_

_**Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil**_

_**Der Körper schon total entstellt**_

_**Egal erlaubt ist was gefällt**_

_**Ich tu dir weh**_

_**Tut mir nicht leid**_

_**Das tut dir gut**_

_**Hör wie es schreit**_

_**Bei dir habe ich die Wahl der Qual **_

_**Stacheldraht im Harnkanal**_

_**Leg dein Fleisch in Salz und Eiter**_

_**Erst stirbst du doch dann lebst du weiter**_

_**Bisse Tritte harte Schläge**_

_**Nadeln Zangen stumpfe Säge**_

_**Wünsch dir was ich sag nicht nein**_

_**Und führ dir Nagetiere ein**_

_**Ich tu dir weh**_

_**Tut mir nicht leid**_

_**Das tut dir gut**_

_**Hör wie es schreit**_

_**Du bist das Schiff ich der Kapitän**_

_**Wohin soll denn die Reise gehen**_

_**Ich seh im Spiegel dein Gesicht**_

_**Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht**_

_**Ich tu dir weh**_

_**Tut mir nicht leid**_

_**Das tut dir gut**_

_**Hör wie es schreit**_

We all started laughing when the song ended. "man that song kicks ass, what is it about anyway?" odd asked. I told him BDSM. Odds face turned bright red

aelita just couldn't stop laughing. " Ulrich sweetie could I talk to you for a minute" aelita asked motioning me to follow her. We walk into the hallway and she

shoves me to the wall pinning me to it. I gasped just before she pressed her lips to mine. When the kiss broke she told me that her and odd had a birthday gift

for me. I tried to ask her what it was but she wouldn't tell me. All she would tell me was that I'd love it. I kissed her and want to go back into the room but she

dragged her nails down my back causing me to gasp and moan. "ah ha , I knew it, that's why you like that song" aelita said pointing. She started to laugh and

turned me around again. "if you wanted to play rough baby just ask" she told me giggling. She walked back into the room where odd was and I soon followed.

"So should we tell him what his big surprise is?" aelita asked looking at odd. He nodded and told me that they had gotten VIP tickets to the RAMMSTEIN concert

the day after my birthday. I just about fainted. What a morning I thought to myself. "Anybody else want breakfast? I'm starving" odd asked. I nodded so did

aelita. We all went to get dressed and ready to leave when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d it said unknown. I answered it. "yes Mr. stern,

this is Daniel Ruthand your fathers lawyer. I have some things here at my office he wanted you to have, would you be able to come down and pick them up

today?" I paused and thought what could he have possibly left me that his lawyer would hold on to? " hello? Mr. stern?" the voice rang out. "Yes I'm here I will

be down around noon is that ok?" The man on the phone agreed and I hung up. After breakfast we all went to the lawyers office to see what he had for me

not knowing what it could be. "ah Mr. stern I've been waiting for you" the lawyer said shaking my hand. "please call me Ulrich my father was the mr stern. So

what am I here for?" I asked sitting down. The lawyer laughed and pulled out a big metal deposit box and set it in front of me. "this was to be givin to you in

the event your father passed away" the lawyer said handing it to me. I stood up and thanked him and went out to the car where odd and aelita were having a

smoke. " so what did you get?" odd said curiously. I showed him and aelita the box. "open it" aelita said bouncing up and down. I put the key in the lock and

opened the box. "oh my god, Ulrich" aelita and odd said in unison. That's….

CLIFF HANGER XD

THERE IS CHAPTER 5 HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

NO FLAMES!

R&R PLEASE I WANNA KEEP GOING BUT I NEED GOOD REVIEWS TO DO SO MINIMUM OF 3

ALWAYS,

ULRICH619

THANKS FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ulrich's pov.

"Omg Ulrich that's a picture of" odd and aelita said in unison. "My mother " I said tears slowly filling my eyes. Odd and aelita hugged me tightly. "I never knew

my mother . She died when I was very young." I looked in the box again; there was a file with the name Jessica stern on it. I opened it and it was my mother's

death records, autopsy report and a slew of pictures of her and me. " that mother fucker, I hate my father so much, he told me she hated me. That I was the

reason she died" rage filling me more as I spoke. I started to shake. Aelita walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She put her hand on my cheek and wiped

away my tears. "Ulrich I'm sure your mother loved you very much, your father is a fucking asshole for making you think she didn't " she said before kissing me

softly. "Come on lets go home baby " Aelita said pulling me back towards the car. I got in and started the car and lit a cigarette. As we drove I wondered what

my mother was like. When we got back to the house odd went off into the studio and played guitar while me and aelita went down into the gym and worked

out. I was hitting the heavy bag while aelita was running on the treadmill. She had a black sports bra and tight boy shorts on with a pair of pink Nike's. God she

was sexy. I pulled off my gloves and walked over to her. She had her I-pod on so she couldn't hear me coming. I walked up and turned off the machine. She

looked at me with a smile and said " I think we need to do a different type of exercise". She said bending over in front of me. I walked up behind her and picked

her up and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her upstairs. I plopped us onto the couch and she got up and pulled my

pants and boxers off and went right to giving me head. I moaned as I ran my fingers through that lovely pink hair that I adored so much. I pulled her up and

kissed her passionately . I flipped her over and removed the two articles of clothing she had on. I kissed down her thigh slowly and lapped at her flowing

womanhood. With every flick of my tongue aelita moaned and arched her back while grabbing handfuls of my hair. When she screamed in orgasm she pulled me

up and kissed me with such passion it felt like lightning through my body. She ran her nails down my back causing me to moan. She grabbed my cock and

whispered "bend me over that table Ulrich. Make me your bitch" I spun her around and bent her over the table. When I entered her she screamed in pleasure.

At that moment I became wild with lust as I began to thrust violently. Aelita was in such bliss her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She tried to speak but

she couldn't. Just as I was just about to cum I flipped her over and entered her again and stared deeply into her eyes as I released my seed deep within her.

She orgasmed violently soon after, Shaking horribly. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much my beautiful wife" I said to her gazing into her

sapphire eyes. " I love you to my wonderful handsome husband" she said panting. We got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen for a drink. We each

had a shot and went to go check on odd. Odd was in the bed room playing black ops 2. " well you to have fun?" odd asked smiling. Aelita turned bing cherry

red. " I'll take that as a yes " I walked over and knelt in front of him making us face to face." What are you jealous?" I asked before kissing him he turned red

and shook his head . "I thought not, after last night I thought you had about enough for a while" I started to chuckle. (A/N: no odd is not going to fuck aelita

nor is it vice versa. Odd is gay. Ulrich and aelita are bi) aelita started to laugh. After I joined aelita in a shower I put my baggy grey sweats and black tank top

on " Alright I got to work for a lil bit I'll be in my study" I said as I left the room. When I got to my study I opened my laptop and checked my emails. There was

one form the lawyer. I opened it.

_**Dear Ulrich,**_

_**If you are reading this I hope you found the pictures of your mother. I was a very good friend of hers. I know your father never told you much about her, but she loved you more that she loved herself. Your grandparents on your mother's side loved you to. Unfortunately your father kept you away form them. When they passed they left you something at a bank in berlin. The key should be in the box in a marked envelope. I wish you the best of luck with your lovely new wife and family.**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Daniel.**_

I went and checked the box and sure enough tucked in the top pocket was a small envelope. I opened it and a key fell out. It was a bank key. I checked the

envelope again and a picture fell out. I looked at it and it was a picture of my mother holding me . standing beside her was an older gentlemen and women. "so

that's what my grandparents looked like" I said to myself as a single tear left my eye. I wiped it away and tucked the photo into the top drawer of my desk. I

finished up my work and went back into the bedroom where odd was playing aelita in tekken. "she handing you your ass again odd" I said as I walked over

and kissed each of them on the forehead. "she's cheating" odd whined. "am not" aelita laughed" "hey you wanna face me instead?" I joked. "no cause I can't

beat you even if I cheat. You always use steve fox" odd said pouting. I just shook my head and called them both over to the bed. I laid in the center odd took

his place on the left and aelita laid her head on my chest. " I have something to tell you both" they both sat up and looked at me. "after my birthday and the

concert we are taking a trip to berlin to see what my grandparents left me" they looked at me and smiled. "ive always wanted to visit Germany " odd said

smiling. Aelita just kissed me softly and laid her head back on my chest. When odd laid back down I turned the xbox to the dvd feature and chose The Orphan

Killer(look it up awesome horror movie). The movie started and we all fell fast asleep for tomorrow was my birthday and who knows what the world has in store

for me when I turn 24.

THERE IS CHAPTER 6

I PERSONALLY WANT TO THANK AP28PURPLEJESUS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT

FOR ME TO CONTINUE I NEED 2 GOOD REVIEWS. i REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY

THATNK YOU FOR READING

ALWAYS

ULRICH619


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ulrich's pov.

I awoke to a loud blast of thunder and a flash of lightning. It was pouring rain. I looked at my two loves nestled under my arms. Odd was flinching every time

he heard the thunder, he was so afraid of it. I kissed him on the forehead and he seemed to relax. Then I turned my attention to my lovely pink haired wife

cuddled next to me, i gave her a kiss and got up out of bed. I went down to the kitchen and got a glass and some ice, I picked up the bourbon that was sitting

on the shelf and poured myself a glass. When I put the bottle back my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and saw I had a text. I opened it and

the sender said unknown. The message said "The movers should be bringing the gift your grandfather wanted to give you on your 16th birthday any minute,

oh and Ulrich HAPPY BIRTHDAY." I put my cellphone back in my pocket and took a drink from my glass. "wild turkey, heh.. happy birthday Ulrich" I said to myself

finishing the whiskey in the glass. I set the glass down and went to get the bottle to refill it. After I refilled my glass I raised it to my lips to take a drink and

there was a knock at the door. When I answered there was a large man in a black rain slicker. "Are you Ulrich stern?" the man asked. I nodded and he handed

me an envelope and told me that the package is covered in the garage. I looked at the envelope and then at the truck he was in, it was a roll off flatbed with

what looked like car ramps attached to the back. I closed the door and as I walked by the staircase I heard a voice say "how many glasses is that?" I turned to

see odd in just his boxers, "two" I said with a chuckle. He walked over to me and took the glass from me and finished what was in it then set it on the counter.

He looked into my eyes and pulled me close. "you wanna see what they brought me?" I asked odd before kissing him softly. He nodded and we both walked

out to the garage where there was what looked like a car with a tarp on it "what kind of car do you think it is?" odd asked after going to get a pair of his sweat

pants. "I don't really know " I said opening the envelope that the man gave me. A key fell out along with a note and what looked like a pink slip. I looked at the

note, and it was addressed to me.

_**ULRICH,**_

_**If you are reading this then your present has arrived. I wish I could have given this to you in person, this is the car I wanted to give to you on your **_

_**16**__**th**__** birthday, I love ya kiddo. Be safe and know that we love you.**_

_**Love**_

_**Grandma and grandpa**_

A single tear hit the page as I read the words. Odd wiped away my tears and kissed me softly. I looked at the pink slip and the color drained out of my face.

"No way" I yelled as I tore off the tarp revealing the beast. "it's a 1971 dodge demon!" I just about fainted. It was jet black and hot-rodded out n50 rear tires

nice and wide giving it a mean look with the centerline polished aluminum rims. I opened the door and popped the hood. It had a 540 hemi residing there. I

went and sat in the front seat and told odd to get in. I turned the key and the demon lived up to its name. The entire garage rumbled, as I revved the 540 ci

motor. "let's go for a ride" odd said grabbing my arm. So I reached down and pulled the floor shifter into drive and the beast sprang to life. I drove slowly down

the drive way and pulled out onto the street. I started off slow then decided to unleash the beast. I stepped on the accelerator and watched the speedometer

climb like crazy 90,100,110,120. Odd was screaming his head off so I slowed down and turned back. As we pulled into the driveway I looked at odd and just for

kicks tapped the gas pedal and made the car fishtail. He grabbed the seat and screamed like a little girl. As I backed the car into the garage aelita was sitting

on the stairs at the back of the garage leading into the house in her black and pink robe drinking coffee. "so you two have fun?" aelita said giggling. I looked at

her with a smile from ear to ear. "You could say that, but odd screams like a girl" I said laughing. Odd just flipped me off and went to get coffee. "so when's my

ride?" aelita said running her finger down the side of the car. "whenever you want it princess" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She put her lips to

my ear and whispered "muscle cars make me so wet" she said biting my neck and giggling. I blushed a very deep shade of red and went back into the house.

Odd was drinking his coffee when I got into the kitchen. "So Ulrich, where do you want to go for your birthday dinner?" odd asked me setting his coffee cup on

the counter. I thought about it for a second and shrugged. "Honestly I really don't want to go anywhere, I got everything I want" I said as I poured myself a

cup of coffee. Aelita walked up behind me and whispered "but baby we want to do something special for you" i turned to her and said "I know baby but I have

never been a fan of my birthday and really celebrated it, have I odd" odd shook his head. Aelita got a said look on her face. I tilted her head up and kissed her

passionately. " ok princess if you insist, we will all go out." She started to jump for joy. We all went upstairs to get dressed. I put on my blue jeans and tan

timberlands with a black t shirt and my jagermeister hat. Aelita wore a pair of jeans high heel boots and black tank top. God she looked hot. Odd wore a purple

t-shirt, baggy jeans and purple and black Osiris high top sneakers. We all piled into my new car, odd sat in the back and aelita sat next in front. I started the

car and aelita quivered. I had decided to go to my favorite diner in town. When we ordered our food I noticed a familiar face entering the diner. "William fucking

Dunbar" I said quietly. Odds face turned pale as he turned around. William noticed odd and walked over to him. "well della robia got my fucking money?" I

looked at William and pulled him down to my eye level and told him to leave before things got violent. William backed out of the place with a Please don't kick

my ass look. Odd looked at me with a thank you for saving my ass look. Aelita shook her head and sighed. After we ate odd went out for a smoke while aeilta

went to the bathroom and I paid the bill. As I walked out the door I didn't see odd anywhere. I ran around to the back alley and William and two other guys

were hassling odd. I stood in the dark where they couldn't see me. The two other guys grabbed odd by his arms and held him while William punched odd in his

stomach. "della robia I told you not to fuck with me didn't i?" William said as he hit odd again. I lit my cigarette and pulled my s&w 38 caliber pistol from behind

my back and walked up behind William and put it to the back of his head. "real nice dunbar, 3 on one, tisk tisk " William put his hands up and told them to let

odd go and leave. I told William to turn around. I put the gun away and asked him how much odd owed him. "five k" William said shaking. "ok tell ya what if you

can knock me out I'll give you the keys to my car no questions asked, but if I knock you out you leave town with your whore yumi and never come back or Mr.

38 here will visit you and her are we clear?" William nodded. "Ok let's do this" I said taking off my black t-shirt. William threw the first punch hitting my chin.

Unfortunately my head never moved. "Come on again" I taunted. He threw another hitting the same spot with the same results. "Is that it, I'll give you two

more free ones" I said tapping my chin. William let two quick rights go to my chin, to no avail. "Alright William you had your chance now it's my turn" I said

putting my fight stance up. I threw one quick left to his head which made him stumble, another to his gut which brought him to his knees, then knocked him out

cold with an upper cut to his nose. "Bitch" I said as I put my shirt back on. I went over to odd and asked if he was ok. He nodded and I helped him to his feet,

we walked to the end of the alley where aelita was leaning against the wall. "You work fast" she said as she put her cigarette out. "yeah well the mother

fucker had it coming" odd said holding his stomach. I laughed. "Yeah, well he won't bother you anymore" I said patting odd on the back. We got back in the car

and I started to drive. As I lit a cigarette my mind drifted off into my own little world thinking random shit. Aelita was talking to odd about something and I just

kept my eyes on the road. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed a note taped on the front door. I backed the car into the garage and closed it up. Odd brought

me the note from the door. I opened the note and it said…

_**Ulrich,**_

_**Here attached to this note is a letter from your mother to be given to you on your 24**__**th**__** birthday, I hope you have a great birthday and happy life **_

_**with your new wife and family.**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Daniel**_

"what is it Ulrich?" odd and aelita asked me in unison. I showed them the letter and told them I would read it later. After we got settled in the house and

checked out odd for injuries. I opened the letter and started to cry as I read it out loud.

_**To my baby boy Ulrich,**_

_**I wish I could see how big you have gotten. I want you to know no matter what your father tells you I love you very much hope your birthday was **_

_**nice. Your father was an egotistical asshole and hated you from the day you were born. It was his idea to send you away to that boarding school and **_

_**be that hard on you. I loved you so much and wish I could have watched you grow up my baby. Your fathers business associate Waldo schaeffer, **_

_**has a daughter about your age going to that school you're in and Jonathan Della Robia another one of your fathers associates has a son about your **_

_**age attending school there as well. It kills me to have you be so far away. I miss you more and more every day. Your grandmother and grandfather **_

_**miss you as well. I wish you could have met them but I know your father won't let you. The truth Ulrich is your father hates your grandfather **_

_**because he declined to fund your fathers A.I weapons project. XANA I think the name was. When your father found out about this he decided to kill **_

_**the project keep you away from my side of the family, and you away from me as well. I can't tell you how sorry I am for having you go through **_

_**this. I love you so very very much Ulrich never forget that.**_

_**Love ,**_

_**MOM**_

I never cried so hard in my life, my tears stained the page and odd and aelita hugged me tightly and helped me to bed. As I laid there I thought about my

mother and for the first time I felt at peace with myself. I slowly drifted off to sleep knowing tomorrow was the concert and after that we leave for berlin. i

kissed both of the sleeping bodies next to me before falling asleep myself .

ULRICH 619 HERE ONCE AGAIN

THIS ONE TOOK A LOT OUTA ME TO WRITE

I NEED TO KNOW YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!

IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!

MINIMUM OF 3 TO CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

His dreams come true

Chapter 8

After what had happened last night I didn't sleep much even though we had a concert to go to. I got up outta bed and stared out the window, it was raining

again and I just stared into the glass looking into the darkness listening to the rain hitting the window. "I just want to know what the fuck I did to have been

put through this." I kept asking myself every day, only never to get an answer. I rubbed my eyes and went into the bathroom to wash my face. As I splashed

the water over my face I looked at my reflection in the mirror feeling disgust and hearing my father's words, like haunting voices in my head. "You're worthless,

you're a failure, you are the reason your mothers gone" before I knew what was going on I was screaming punching the mirror shattering it. I just let it all go, I

just started crying and screaming. I looked down at my hands which were now bleeding just as Aelita and Odd rushed into the bathroom. "Ulrich? Baby look at

me" Aelita said as she shook me looking at my hands. She told Odd to get the first aid kit from the hall closet. I snapped back and realized what was going on

and I remembered what had happened. After odd and Aelita bandaged my hands we all sat on the bed and discussed what had been going on with me. I told

them that I had not been sleeping much and I had been having reoccurring nightmares. They both agreed that I needed to vent more and that they would

listen to me whenever I needed to vent. I thanked them and we all got ready for the concert which was supposed to be the highlight of the day. I put on my

usual jeans and boots but pulled out my rammstein tour shirt for this special occasion. Aelita wore another of my rammstein t shirts as did odd. "just think man

after this awesome concert we get to go to berlin" odd said putting on his shoes. I nodded and looked over at aelita who was just as beautiful as ever. I

wrapped my arms around her and kissed her sweetly. She was blushing a cherry red and odd pouted as he walked by. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled

him into a sweet kiss as well. He just about fainted. We all got into my car and headed off to the concert not knowing what was in store for us. "This will be

your first rammstein concert for you both?" I asked while lighting a cigarette. They both nodded and I chuckled. "So what is in store for us Ulrich?" aelita asked

ashing her cigarette out the window. "One of the most pyro filled, metal packed, badass shows of your life" I said as we turned into the venue. When we got

into the venue the opening bands were just doing sound check. The lineup was an unknown band then combichrist and finishing out the night was RAMMSTEIN!

"combichrist was awesome!" odd screamed as they left the stage. "combichrist!" aelita screamed. Then all of a sudden the arena went dark and dark music

started to play as a bridge from one end of the arena to the stage lowered over the crowd. Once the bridge stopped , one by one the members of rammstein

made their way across the steel bridge to the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers and chants as one by one they lined up while Ollie lit the fire on the side of

the stage signaling the start of the show. Doom and Richard placed the French flag and the rammstein flag on either side of dooms drum kit and then the

opening song started and it was one of my favorites,SONNE! Till grabbed the mic and started that signature count that everyone loves. Eins zwei, drei, vier,

fünf, sechs, sieben,acht ,neun, then the whole crowd screamed AUS! With a blast of fire, heat, yellow light and a blast of sound the concert had begun. After

the final song which was STRIPPED and Richard rode in the raft across the crowd they took their bows and left the stage amongst the rammstein chants. As we

walked back to the car I just couldn't stop thinking about what I had just seen. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned only to see one of my heroes in

front of me. "Is your name Ulrich stern?" I stammered and nodded. "You're Richard Z. Kruspe" I managed to say stuttering wildly. "Yes, hey your wife told us

that your birthday was yesterday and this is from all of us. Happy birthday I gotta -go but it was nice meeting you." Richard said as he handed me a

autographed guitar and picture signed by the whole band. "You guys fucking rule" I screamed as he disappeared from site. "yoo hoo earth to Ulrich, come on

man we got to get back and start packing for the trip to berlin" odd said waving his hand in front of my face. When I snapped back to reality we grabbed our

stuff and headed back to the car. On the drive home aelita passed out in the back seat while odd kept me company up front. We talked and laughed till we got

home and I carried aelita up to bed. Me and odd stayed up having shots and playing guitar. We eventually passed out on the couch in the living room until I

heard my alarm going off in the bedroom. I got up leaving odd sleeping on the couch and went up to the room to turn the alarm off but to my surprise aelita

was already up and packing. "Hi baby" aelita said with a smile kissing me good morning. "Hi baby" I answered against her mouth as we kissed. "Where's odd?"

aelita asked folding clothes. "He is asleep down stairs" I answered starting to pack. As I got my things together for this trip I wondered what was in store for

us in berlin? only time will tell now. Only time will tell.

HEY GUYS ULRICH619 HERE

I KNOW IT TOOK AWHILE FOR THIS CHAPETR AND ITS SHORT BUT

A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON. IM ALSO WORKING ON A NEW FIC

CALLED COURAGE TO BE YOURSELF . AND THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TRUTH OF MY YOUTH.

TILL NEXT TIME CYA

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
